The present invention relates to a POS (point-of-sale) register system which includes an electronic cash register connected to a central inventory control unit to serve as a terminal device for a POS system, and an optical scanner, which is electrically connected to the cash register, for optically scanning a bar code mounted on a product.
POS register systems of this type are used in, e.g., supermarkets. As shown in FIG. 1, a POS register unit has a fixed optical scanner 10 having a housing 14. A bar-code scanning window 12 is formed on the upper surface of housing 14. Housing 14 accommodates a laser light source for emitting a laser beam of a unitary wavelength, a laser scanner mechanism for scanning the laser beam from the laser light source onto window 12, a light-receiving means for receiving light reflected from a bar code on a product placed over window 12, and a conversion means fo converting a light pattern received by the lightreceiving means into a corresponding product code. Optical scanner 10 is already known and used widely. Optical scanner 10 is electrically connected to an electronic cash register (not shown in FIG. 1), which is electrically connected to a central inventory control unit (not shown in FIG. 1) to serve as a terminal device of a POS system. The electronic cash register in combination with the bar-code scanner and the central inventory control unit, as described above, is called a POS (point-of-scale) register system and is discriminated from an electronic register which simply stores data inherent to a product, e.g. its price, classification, and the like, and prints the data on a cash register receipt.
In a supermarket, so-called perishable food, e.g., meats, vegetables, fruits, and the like, whose prices are determined in accordance with their weights, are on sale. These foods are weighed by an electronic weighing machine 16 shown in FIG. 2. Machine 16 shown in FIG. 2 has a load cell to measure weight. Machine 16 comprises housing 18, which accommodates a member for supporting the load cell, a measuring means for converting an electrical signal (strain signal), corresponding to a change in voltage produced by deformation of the load cell, into an electrical signal corresponding to a predetermined weight, an arithmetic control means for converting the electrical signal into a price, and a display means for numerically displaying the weight and the price. Display panel 20 used as the display means, and keyboard 22 are arranged on the front surface of housing 18. Keyboard 22 is electrically connected to the measuring means and the arithmetic control means, and is used for adjusting a zero point for weight display or for setting a price per unit weight. Weighing pan 24, on which a product to be weighed is placed, is located above housing 18 in a direction in which gravity acts. Pan 24 is connected to the load cell-supporting member so as to transmit weight of the product placed on pan 24 to the load cell-supporting member.
An electronic weighing machine 16 is often installed at each sales counter for various products whose prices are determined by their weights. Machine 16 is sometimes installed adjacent to a check stand at which the cash register is installed and operated by a cashier. However, in a supermarket, a plurality of check stands are placed to define paths for allowing one customer to pass between adjacent stands. In addition, paper bags for carrying purchased products, plastic film bags made of polyethylene, wrapping paper, and various products necessary for the cashiers, are placed adjacent to the check stands. Therefore, it is difficult to find floor space for installing machine 16. Conventionally, when machine 16 is placed adjacent to the register and is operated by the cashier, it is placed on a shelf arranged above the register. When machine 16 is installed in this manner, the cashier must lift a product onto pan 24, thus increasing a load of the cashier. In addition, lifting up and down a product takes considerable time, thus reducing the work efficiency of the cashier.